


Of Eggs & Rainbows

by Ahmose_Inarus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid doesn't exactly have the best day, despite it being filled with Easter Eggs and Rainbows... and he's more than happy to blame Morgan for it... Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Eggs & Rainbows

Friday Morning

Seattle, Washington

 

“Happy Groundhog Day!!!” Morgan sang, bursting into the hotel room of one Spencer Reid. JJ and Emily were behind him in the corridor, trying not to laugh. Rossi and Hotch joined them when they heard the unexpected and uncharacteristic snarl from under the pile of blankets on the bed.

“… You have got to be fucking KIDDING me.” Morgan grinned at that and launched himself onto the bed, nearly bouncing Reid OFF of the bed. “AAH! WHAT THE HELL, MORGAN!?”

“Up and at’em, Pretty Boy!”

“Screw you!” Reid howled, sitting up.

“Whoa!” Emily exclaimed and she, JJ, Hotch and Rossi all stared at Reid in all of his morning glory. His face was pasty and he had a shadow of stubble on his face. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles, they were bleary, half open and crusty. His hair would have made Medusa herself proud… it was a MESS, sticking out in every direction, and not one strand was sticking in the direction it SHOULD have been. His lips were parted, and he was doing something that could only be described as baring his teeth. Slowly, his fingers curled and tightly gripped the blankets… one could easily tell that Reid were wishing that his hands were currently wrapped around Morgan’s throat.

“… Get… the fuck… out.” Came the demonic growl from the young genius. Hotch and Rossi’s eyebrows shot up; they had honestly NEVER seen Reid look that freakin’ scary in all the years they had know the usually-angelic youth.

“Time to get goin, kid.” Morgan chuckled, reaching out and ruffling Reid’s hair, earning another snarl.

“… Hotch said we could sleep in.” Reid snapped.

“We did.” Hotch called from the doorway. Reid’s eyes flashed and snapped to lock onto his Unit Chief. “It’s uh… a little past eleven am, Reid.”

“… If looks could kill.” Rossi snickered under his breath.

“… I’m up, I’m up…” Reid groaned and Morgan chuckled, ruffling the young doctor’s hair. Reid looked like was going to bite the man at any moment, so Hotch said “We’ll be downstairs, Reid. I’m going to run across the street to pick up some coffee. I’ll bring one back for you.”

“Yeah… thanks, Hotch.” Reid mumbled. 

“Morgan.” Hotch said firmly, and Morgan followed the team out of the room and they headed downstairs. 

Reid joined them fifteen minutes later, still looking homicidal when he laid eyes on Morgan. Hotch quickly distracted him with coffee in one hand, and Emily put a donut into his other hand. And thankfully, it worked… Reid followed them out to the car and slid in silently, eating his donut and drinking his coffee. And finally, they were on the jet, flying home to Quantico.

As soon as they were allowed to move about the cabin, Reid made a beeline for the coffee machine, making Morgan chuckle and follow him. 

“Hey kid.” He said, coming up behind Reid. Reid tensed and shot a glare over his shoulder.

“Go. Away.”

“Come on, Pretty Boy… are you seriously still mad at me?!” Morgan asked, Reid turned and fixed Morgan with his glare head on. “… I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, huh?” Reid just growled, poured his coffee, mixed in his sugar, then shouldered past Morgan and returned to his seat. “Come on, kid… I just wished you a happy Groundhog Day!!!” Morgan insisted, following. Reid took a long drink of his coffee, then set it down and looked up at Morgan.

“… did you know that the legend of the Groundhog is Germanic in origin, and it became a tradition here in the Americas to settle a difference between two cultures and beliefs who believed the first day of spring to be six weeks apart?”

“… Reid.” Morgan groaned, sinking into his seat and rolling his eyes. The rest of the team exchanged amused looks.

“If the Groundhog emerged and stayed out of his den, then the first day of Spring would be declared to be on cross-quarter days, such as Imbolc, when daylight first makes significant progress against the night. If he returned to his den, then Spring would be declared to arrive six weeks later on the Vernal Equinox.”

“… That’s nice, Reid.” Morgan sighed.

“Oh, wow!!!” Emily suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at her, and she pointed out the window. Everyone looked. There, as the plane broke through the rain clouds, the sun sparkled and a huge, brilliant full arch double rainbow appeared, its colors more vivid than they had EVER seen.

“Whooooaaaaa…” Morgan gasped, eyes wide, and JJ was immediately taking pictures.

“Take a look at THIS, kitten.” Rossi was saying, picking up the laptop and turning it so that the webcame was aimed out the window.

“Ohhhhhh…” Garcia’s awed moan came from the computer speakers. Hotch smiled.

“Care to tell us the various myths used to explain rainbows, Reid?” He asked. Reid looked at him, and flashed him a brilliant smile when he realized that Hotch wasn’t teasing him… he was being serious.

“Well…” Reid began. “First and foremost you have the Biblical story, the story of Noah in Genesis, in which God floods the earth in 40 days of rain. At the end of the Flood, God put a rainbow in the sky as a sign of his promise that he would NEVER flood the earth again. And you have the old Irish tale that the rainbow points to a leprechaun’s pot of gold. “In Greek mythology, Iris, the messenger of the gods, would run back and forth from earth and Mount Olympus, and the rainbow was her road. The Egyptians believed the rainbow to be a symbol of hope from Amon-Ra.”

“In Aboriginal mythology they have the Rainbow Serpents. One of them is seen as the great creator, but there are other rainbow serpents that are seen as massive and often wicked spirits. But the Rainbow Serpent itself hides away in the dry season, and then comes out with the wet season to spread the gift of fertility across Australia.

“In Hindu mythology, the rainbow is the bow of Indra, the god of thunder, and he uses it to shoot his arrows of lightning, often at the demon serpent, Asura Vrta, and in Armenian mythology, the rainbow was the belt of their Sun God, and Buddhists believe that the rainbow is the final step before realizing Nirvana.”

“But interestingly enough, not all rainbow myths have the rainbow in a benevolent function… in Sumerian mythology, it was often used as a symbol of war. It was a sign that the gods sanctioned a war, and one god, Ninurta, wore a rainbow as his crown after he defended Sumer… Oh, and some ancient peoples of Central America, children are hidden away when a rainbow appears so that they won’t look at it or point to it, because they believe that it is a sign that the devil is angry, and they fear that to look at the rainbow will draw the devil’s wrath down upon them…”

“Wow.” JJ said, staring at Reid. Reid perked up.

“In parts of Burma, some people believe that the rainbow is a painted demon that eats children, and the Japanese believed the rainbow to be a bad omen. Amazonian tribes believed the rainbow to be the coming of a curse, especially dermatological maladies and sometimes even miscarriages in women. And to protect yourself, you must keep your mouth closed when a rainbow appears so that you won’t swallow the affliction that it is trying to send down. And in some Bulgarian legends, they say that if you walk under the rainbow you’ll change genders.”

“Seriously?” Rossi asked, giving Reid an incredulous look.

“Indeed!” Reid chirped happily, making the team exchange amused smiles. “And in the mythology of the ancient Slavs, they believed that if you touched a rainbow, you would become a demonic creature and be enslaved to the storm god, Perun.

“No no no… Happy rainbow stories, please.” Garcia complained from the computer. Reid smiled and Morgan chuckled.

“One of the most well-known rainbow myths comes from Norse mythology. The rainbow was seen as a bridge between realms; Earth, the realm of Man, and Asgard, the realm of the Gods. They call it Bifrost.”

“Yeah! Like in ‘Thor’!” Morgan exclaimed. Reid sighed and rolled his eyes.

“A comic book hero and elements taken from mythology that is centuries old, but yes, that’s the basic idea.” Reid acknowledged.

“Good movie.” Morgan said happily.

“It was… entertaining.” Reid conceded.

“Now, ultimately, Bifrost was destroyed by the Ragnarok, or Twilight of the Gods. Basically the end of the world, paving the way for a new beginning, though Bifrost would still appear to bring a truly worthy soul to heaven.”

“I thought in Norse mythology it was Valhalla?” Emily asked. The team flinched at that word, and they all couldn’t help but think of Ian Doyle…

“Valhalla, or the Hall of the Slain, is a massive hall in Asgard ruled by Odin, the king of the gods. A warrior who proves his worth on the battlefield will be led from the battlefield by the Valkyries and brought to Valhalla. There, they feast and drink and celebrate until the final battle, in which they will stand and fight for Odin during the Ragnarok.”

“Wow… I had no idea that there were so many stories…” JJ said.

“Every culture has their own beliefs about everything.” Reid shrugged.

“Such as?” Garcia asked from the computer.

“Don’t get him started!!!” Morgan blurted, eyes wide.

“Why not?” Garcia asked impishly. “I like the idea of subjecting you to his rambling while I can escape it at any time. Ta!” And she terminated the connection.

“… That’s not nice!” Reid whined, looking hurt.

“It’s okay, Spence.” JJ said with a smile. “Garcia was just giving Morgan grief.”

“At my expense!” Reid whined, nearly pouting.

“Don’t sweat it, Reid.” Morgan said, dropping down next to his young teammate. “You know she didn’t mean any harm.” Reid sighed, but nodded, then pulled out a book from his bag and settled in to read.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The jet came in early, and once they disembarked, the team headed to the BAU to finish up paperwork before heading home early. When they arrived, they were greeted by a surprise. Two surprises, technically.

“DADDY!!!”

“MOMMY!!!”

Hotch and JJ both knelt, each catching their respective son and giving him a huge hug. JJ covered Henry’s hair with kisses, making the little boy giggle, and Hotch stood with Jack on his shoulders.

“Hey there, Mini-Hotch Man!”

“Hi Uncle Morgan!” Jack called, and slapped Morgan’s raised palm. “Hi Uncle Dave.”

“Hey, kiddo.” Rossi greeted, while Emily said hello to Will, who had brought the boys in.

“Hey, Will.” JJ smiled, finally turning to the man and they shared a quick kiss. “How’d it go with the both of them?” 

“Smooth’s butt’uh.” Will said with a smile, then looked at Hotch to include him in his next statement. “But th’ boys’re on’n Easter kick righ’ now.”

“Easter?” Hotch asked, quirking a brow.

“We went t’ th’mall.” Will explained. “Henry needed new shoes.”

“Okay…?” JJ prompted.

“They saw th’ mall eployees settin’ up th’ Easter Bunny area. Easter Bunny’ll be there on weekends after Valentines day. They saw th’ sign and got excited… We uh… we dyed eggs las’ night.”

“… Are you serious?” Hotch asked, his eyes dancing in amusement. Will grinned and nodded.

“Sure did. They spent th’ last half hour hidin’ em around th’ BAU.” Will said.

“… Are you SERIOUS?!” Hotch blurted, looking around the Bull Pen. And sure enough, he saw a pink egg peeking out from behind Anderson’s phone, and a green egg hiding underneath some papers on Morgan’s desk.

“Find the eggs, daddy!” Jack cheered.

Across the room, Reid dropped his messenger bag, pulled out his chair and sat down.

CRUNCH!!! 

Reid froze, eyes wide.

“Unca Penna foun’da fowst egg!!!” Henry cheered, clapping his hands.

“… Oh.” Was all JJ got out before she had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing. Morgan didn’t even bother TRYING to stop his own laughter. He snorted and snickered into his hand as Reid slowly stood. But when he turned, and Morgan saw the smashed egg all over the seat of Reid’s pants, bits of eggwhite and shell dripping to the floor, he let out a very undignified snort and then let out great, booming laughs.

"Uh, Will? Um... usually you dye hard boiled eggs..." JJ said slowly.

"... Righ'. Knew I f'got somethin'..."

Prentiss fell back into her chair, one hand over her aching ribs, and the other dashed tears from her eyes as her face turned red in her laughter. And then JJ wasn’t able to hold it back anymore. Jack was shrieking with laughter and giggles and toppled from his father’s shoulders, to be caught by Rossi. The man had been keeping his laughter silent, but was unable to do so any longer when he caught the little boy.

Hotch slowly lifted a hand and covered his mouth, trying to decide how to react…

“O. M. G.” Garcia blurted from the doorway. “Reid… everyone is staring at your cute little ass. And I can’t tell you how thrilled I am to be able to say that.”

Reid’s eyes widened and he turned red, immediately clapping his hands onto his bottom defensively. And then he cringed and shuddered, slowly peeling them off again, bits of egg shell and gooey egg white and yolk falling from his fingers. Morgan laughed even harder, and Garcia soon sunk to the floor, unable to stand any longer she was laughing so hard. JJ was sittig in an empty chair, laughing into Henry’s hair, and Will stood behind her, also shaking with laugthter.

“I… I can’t… breathe…” Emily gasped, still wiping away tears. Reid glared around at the team.

“… I hate you all.” He snapped, the demonic tone from that morning back in his tone. This time, Hotch let out a very undignified snort and had to sit down, letting his head fall into his hands as he laughed. Reid shot his boss death glares.

“Why don’t you uh… go change pants…” Rossi managed to get out before dissolving into laughter again. Reid snarled, grabbed his GoBag and stormed off to the men’s room.

“Uh… Agent Reid? You have something on your uh—“

“SHUT UP, KEVIN!!!” They heard Reid snap at the man, and Kevin walked into the bullpen. 

“What’s with him?” He asked, and the team fell apart into hysterical laughter once more.

“Let’s uh… find the eggs so we don’t have anymore… incidents.”

CRUNCH!!!

Everyone froze, and turned. Strauss stood there, eyes wide. Slowly, everyone looked down. Beneate her shoe seeped egg white and the broken yolk, from inside of a bright blue shell.

“Yay!!!” Henry cheered from his horrified mother’s arms. “You found anotha’ egg!!!” And he scrambled down, ran over and hugged Strauss around the knees. Emily watched, eyes wide, her hand covering her mouth.

“… Um… Hello, Henry.” Strauss greeted. “Why is there an egg on the floor.”

“I hided them.” Henry announced, smiling up at her. “Fo’ Eastow.”

“… Easter?” She asked, weakly. She looked at JJ, who shrugged with a weak smile. “How many eggs are there, Henry?”

“I dunno.” Henry shrugged.

“Uh… two dozen.” Will offered, and JJ groaned and let her face fall into her hand. Strauss just smiled, looking down at Henry.

“Well then, let’s find them.” She said kindly.

“Noooo…” Henry grinned, shaking his head. The he reached up and pointed at Strauss. “YOU!” Strauss looked surprised. “YOU find them!”

“YEAH!!!” Jack agreed loudly, and Strauss stared at him, too.

“They uh… they wanted to give the agents here some fun…” Will explained.

“I see…” Strauss said, looking like she wanted to get mad, and laugh all at the same time. Reid walked in, and she glanced at him, then turned. “Agent Hotchner.”

“Ma’am?” Hotch asked.

“I think that the agents here can handle recovering uh…” She looked down at her shoe. “… twenty three eggs.”

“Twenty TWO.” Reid snapped, tossing his pants down on Anderson’s desk, and Strauss stared at the egg and bits of purple shell on the seat of his pants.

“… I stand corrected.” She admitted, now fighting not to grin in amusement. “You all have one hour to find the twenty two eggs. If you can’t… we’ll be having a talk.” And she shot Hotch a warning look, then removed her shoes and left, carrying them in her hand and getting several confused looks from agents as she went.

“Alright people, you heard her. Find those eggs!” Hotch called, and the agents in the bullpen leapt to their feet. Hotch, JJ and Will sat with Henry and Jack, who were holding the egg cartons. Anderson walked over and placed a pink egg into the carton that Jack had, and Morgan placed the green egg from his desk into Henry’s container.

“Alright, twenty left!” Morgan announced. “Come on, Pretty Boy! Let’s find those eggs!” And he clapped Reid on the back. Reid gave him a glare, but followed him. The pair searched Morgan’s desk, finding a yellow egg in his bottom drawer and a red egg under the desk where the four desks all met.

“Found another!!!” Emily called, finding another red egg nestled down in a plant she had on her desk.

“Here’s another...” Garcia said, plucking up a yellow egg from behind the railing on the catwalk leading to the bullpen.

“Another here!” Rossi called, walking out of his office after finding an orange egg hidden in a crystal glass he kept for his Scotch. 

“Here’s another!” Anderson announced, running out of Hotch’s office with a purple egg.

“Where was THAT?” Hotch asked, smiling. 

“In your bicycle helmet, sir.” Anderson said, then produced a yellow egg. “And this was in your running shoes.”

“I found one in the coffee machine.” Reid said, coming over with an orange egg.

“Alright twelve left!” JJ called.

“I got one!” Kevin called, hurrying over from the file shelves with a blue egg.

“Here’s another!” Garcia giggled, delivering a pink egg from the palm plant in the Round Table Room.

Rossi followed a moment later to drop off a green egg that he had spotted behind Emily’s computer monitor.

“Seven left!” Hotch called, amused at watching the agents hunting for eggs in the BAU.

“Six left!” Emily laughed, bringing a blue egg that had been poking out from between the cushions on Rossi’s sofa in his office.

“Five!” Morgan called, holding up a yellow egg that had been half buried in Reid’s glass jar of jelly beans that he kept on his desk. Reid had abandoned the hunt and was trying to clean the egg off of his chair.

“THREE!!!” Emily crowed, crawling out from under the cluster of desks that included hers and Reid’s workspaces.

“TWO!!!” Rossi bellowed competitively, coming out of the Round Table Room where he had found a purple egg on one of the chairs.

“ONE LEFT!!!” Morgan roared in response, following Rossi out of the Round Table Room. He had found an orange egg tucked behind the base of one of their evidence boards (which thankfully were blank so the children weren’t exposed to anything horrific when they were in there).

“Alright, someone find the last egg!” Hotch called. The team plus Anderson and Kevin, searched.

And searched.

… And searched.

“Come on, guys… it’s just one egg!” Hotch called. “We’re almost out of time.”

“You ARE out of time.” Strauss said from the doorway. She looked around. Reid was looking through all of the coffee cups in the kitchenette while Rossi searched his own office. Morgan, Anderson and Emily were going through their own desks, Kevin was combing the Round Table Room and Garcia Hotch’s office. “You haven’t found them all?”

“We’re only missing one.” Hotch said calmly. 

“… Supervisory Special Agents can’t find an egg?” Strauss drawled.

“You can’t profile an egg!” Reid snapped, startling everyone. “It’s an EGG in several thousand square feet of space that is FILLED with furniture and clutter! Do you think YOU would have any more luck?!” Strauss stared at him.

“REID!” Hotch barked, and Reid glared at him. “Do NOT speak to Chief Strauss that way. What is wrong with you today?!”

“A bad wake up call, lousy coffee, jokes at my expense and sitting on an EGG!!!” Reid shot back. “I finished my paperwork, can I go home?!”

“Not until we find that egg.” Hotch said firmly. Reid GLARED at him, for a moment, Strauss thought for sure she could see smoldering embers in the boy’s gaze, but then he let out a furious huff and whirled.

“Jack? Henry?! Where’s the last egg?!” He nearly yelled. Both little boys froze, eyes wide. 

“… Mommy!” Henry wailed, reaching up for his mother, eyes filling with tears while Jack hid behind Hotch.

“SPENCER!!!” JJ cried, picking up her son and staring at Reid, furious. Reid’s eyes widened, and he stared at Henry, something in him clicking.

“Oh my God… I… I’m so sorry… Jack… Henry… I’m sorry.” He gasped.

“Unca’ Penna?”

“Yes?” Reid asked softly, looking at his Godson.

“Aw’ you mad at me?”

“… No.” Reid said, walking over and JJ allowed Reid to take Henry and hug him. Henry smiled and reached his arms around Reid’s neck, hugging him back and kissing the man’s cheek. Reid gave him a sad smile. “I’m just having a bad day.”

“Why?”

“Because Uncle Morgan is a jerk.” Reid summed up simply.

“What?! HEY!!!” Morgan howled, and Henry laughed, which made Reid smile. Strauss glanced at Hotch, who just sighed and shrugged his eyebrows.

Reid kissed Henry’s forehead. “Henry? Do you remember where the last egg is?” He asked. Henry drooped and shook his head.

“No.” He confessed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry…”

“That’s okay.” Reid sighed and looked at Will. “I don’t suppose you remember, do you?” Will shook his head.

“Hmmm…” Reid hummed, frowning. “Well… maybe we can find it with a little… magic.” Reid’s eyes sparkled. Henry perked up with an excited gasp, his face absolutely shining in delighted anticipation. “Where should we look first?” Reid asked.

“Ummm… MOMMY!!!” Henry cried, pointing at JJ.

“Mommy?!” Reid gasped in exaggerated excitement.

“YEAH!” Henry gasped.

“I wanna see!” Jack cried, and Hotch picked him up as Reid and Henry approached the smiling Jennifer Jareau.

“Hmmm…” Reid murmured, looking JJ up and down. Then he reached up and flipped her hair, and there, in his hand, was an Ace of Spades card.

“WOW!!!” Henry and Jack gasped.

“But not the egg.” Reid sighed in disappointment. “Thanks JJ.” And he handed her the card.

“NOW DADDY!!!” Jack called.

“Hotch, huh?” Reid asked. “Could you put Jack down please?” With a smile, Hotch obeyed. Reid set Henry down and circled Hotch thoughtfully. “Hotch, is there anything in your coat?”

“No.” Hotch said, gripping his suit jacket and spreading it out so that the boys could see that there was nothing inside.

“I dunno, Hotch… I think that maybe…” And Reid slipped a hand under Hotch’s coat and towards his back. “AH HAH!” And he withdrew his hand and held up Hotch’s glock. The man’s eyes widened in shock. He looked down at his holster at his hip; it was empty.

“How did you do that?!” Hotch demanded, looking slightly alarmed that Reid was able to get his gun without him noticing.

“Confidential information, Hotch.” Reid said. “Not even Chief Strauss has that security clearance.” 

Strauss gave Reid a theatrical glare for the sake the amusement of the kids.

“Uncle Dave!” Jack cheered. Reid turned and looked at Rossi.

“No way, kid.”

“But what if you have the egg?”

“I don’t.” Rossi grumbled.

“I dunno, Jack. I don’t think Uncle Dave will let me.” And then Reid grinned as the two little boys immediately ran over to Rossi, whining and pleading. He gave Reid a glare, and Strauss had to bite back a grin of amusement at the man’s apparent disgust at Reid’s underhanded tactics.

“Dave, can I see your shoe?”

“My shoe?!” Rossi howled. “HEY!!! GET OFF!” He shook his leg as the two eager little boys before trying to get his shoes off. Reid laughed watching the fiasco, and Strauss was clearly enjoying watching Rossi’s awkward situation.

“Here Unca Penna!” Henry celled, managing to get Rossi’s shoe off. Reid smiled and accepted the shoe. He made a show of examining it, and then he turned it upside down and shook it. A cigar dropped down to the floor.

“HEY!” Rossi howled, pouncing on it before the eager children could get their hands on it. “Where did you get this!?”

“Don’t look at me.” Reid shrugged. “It was in YOUR shoe.” 

The team laughed at the look of annoyance that Rossi gave Reid.

“Okay, now who?”

“Aunt Penny!” Henry giggled, running over to his Godmother.

“Ooh! I hope Reid finds something sparkly!” Garcia giggled, and grinned as Reid approached. He circled her, and she playfully announced “nothing under the skirt or down the shirt, Butter Cream.”

Reid paused and gave her a look of horror as Kevin immediately piped up with “Uh, I second that!”

“… I did not need that image in my head.” Reid complained, and Morgan chuckled. Reid sighed, shook his head and concentrated on what he was doing. He cocked his head, then reached up and flicked his fingers over Garcia’s sparkly green bow. “Nope. No egg.” He said, and produced –

“RING POP!!!” Garcia squealed, snatching it from Reid.

“Now Unca Mo’gan!” Henry cheered, bouncing up and down. Reid eyed Morgan with his tight t shirt, jeans and combat boots. 

“No, I don’t think Morgan has it.” He snorted, and looked around. “Wait a minute.” And he stared at Strauss. She blinked and glanced around to see if maybe he was looking at someone else. “Chief Strauss… what’s that behind your ear?” Her eyes widened and she flushed slightly, amused and surprised that Reid was including her in the little game.

“What is it?!” Jack and Henry demanded, bouncing up and down. Strauss held still while biting back a smile as Reid reached out, his fingers slipping into her hair, and then, a moment later...

“THE EGG! THE EGG!!!” Jack and Henry cheered as Reid held up a purple egg between his thumb and forefinger. He grinned down at the boys as they flung their arms around his legs.

“That’s right!” Reid announced. “We found the last egg! And do you know what we do with the last egg?”

“What?!” The boys gasped. Reid grinned, a sinister glint in his eye.

“We get Uncle Morgan back for the horrible wake up call he gave me this morning.” And without another word, before anyone could react, Reid spun on the spot and—

SPLAT!!!

He crushed the egg on Morgan’s bald head.

“AAAH!!! REID!!!” Morgan howled.

Emily, JJ, Garcia, Kevin and Rossi all burst into uncontrollable laughter as Reid smeared the egg all over Morgan’s head, a pleased grin on his face.

Hotch slowly turned and looked at Strauss, waiting for her reaction. After a moment, she turned and looked at Hotch.

“Just… how DID Agent Morgan wake Dr. Reid this morning?” She asked, and Hotch just sighed, watching Morgan fix a glare on the smug Spencer Reid, who gave him a smirk before heading to the kitchenette to wash his hands of the egg. Grumbling, Morgan made his way to the men’s room with his go bag to wash off his head and to change his shirt.

“Well…” Hotch said slowly, and Strauss looked at him. “We found all the eggs. Anything else for us to do?”

“No, I think you all can go home and… enjoy your weekend.” Strauss said, smiling and watching JJ tickling Henry. Hotch smiled and lifted his son into his arms.

“Thanks.” He said, and Strauss nodded and left the Bull Pen. And fifteen minutes later, the team was packed into the elevator, heading down to the parking garage.

“Pretty Boy. Need a ride?” Morgan asked, and Reid eyed him.

“Yeah. Sure.” He said after a moment, and they bid the team goodbye, heading for Morgan’s truck.

“I’ll get you a coffee on the way home.” Morgan said with a smile.

“That had better only be the beginning of your kissing my ass.” Reid snorted. Morgan glanced at him, then allowed a chuckle to escape, and smirking, Reid climbed into Morgan’s car.

“Alright kid… alright.” Morgan conceded, and they headed off, driving into the sunset.


End file.
